Story from the Clouds
by Uraharaisgod
Summary: O.C story following a trio of Gennin from Kumogakure, destined to change the ways of the ninja world.  I know, awful summary, but it will be improved later
1. Chapter 1

**Well, for this who know me from my Bleach story, i'm still trying to get over my writers block imposed from moving locations and all of my workload. However, I realised that I had an old piece of story that I had worked on a while back that might be interesting to throw in. If it turns out to be liked then I might continue it along with my Bleach story.**

**Anyhow, for the Naruto fans, one warning, this has Charecter SPOILERS, it follows the same pattern as my Bleach story, starting early on with some O.C, and following their story inside the original tale, begginning from prior to the Chuunin exam. However, these charecters are completely individualistic, and hail from Kumogakure, the village hidden among the Clouds, and therefore include several charecters that have yet to be fully introduced in the shippuden anime, and their included from the beginning, since the squad leader for my team is a real Jounin from Kumogakure, who is left up to you to guess, i'll put him in properly if i do decide to continue this.**

**Anyhow, this is just an excerpt to pass the time until I can clear my writers block, enjoy (or not if you dislike it *shrugs*)**

* * *

The wind swept through the forest, howling slightly as it made the trees sway. Sitting lazily up in a tree, a man watched over the camp from the boughs of a nearby tree, mild curiosity keeping him awake as he watched his charges continue their mission. He had decided early on that this time he would keep his distance from his young charges, watching them try and deal with the mission and see how they coped. So far he had kept completely out of sight during the days, only coming close at night when their guards would most likely be lowered. However, his Gennin had impressed him once again, keeping their vigil active even if it didn't seem so. Chuckling slightly as he cast his eyes onto the tree before him, he saw the first sigil, a tiny inscription, cut into the tree trunk. He had no doubt that his usual partner would have pointed out the tiny amount of chakra placed within the ward, and he felt no desire to see if it was a trap or not.

**No doubt that's Karen's work** he thought, remembering the young medical ninja's specialism in trap Genjutsu. Once again, he thought about what a strange decision it was to place the most talented upcoming shinobi under his care; he would have thought a more responsible Ninja would have been chosen than one with a lax attitude than himself. However, the decision that his superior had made was final, the man had even met him directly to tell him of his assignment as a squad leader. However, he would never question any decision the Kage made, his loyalty to the man was the same as every ninja of the village, staunch and unwavering. Stretching out as he lazed against the trunk, he thought of the Gennin themselves, the bright and intelligent Karen, one of the very few medical ninja of the entire village, a unique oddity that had made his assignment as her squad leader envied by the other Jounin of the village. Then there was Yuroi, a serious young man with a very curious set of skills not generally seen within the village, most likely another one of the children "obtained" by the village for their unique skills

These two were both extraordinary upcoming talents in their own sake, but then there was the last member of the team, the young lad Akimoto. The Jounin knew for sure he was an "obtained" child, for he had been among the team ordered to capture him all those years ago. It was a dirty mission, but one carried out for the better of the village. Little had he known on the day he set out with his team mates all those years back, barely having become a Chuunin back then, that the mission would as much be the saving of the child's life than the kidnapping of him. It hadn't been until after he had heard the then young child's story that he realised they were more his saviours than criminals after his life. **Well, the past's the past** the Jounin thought, yawning as he looked at the encampment. He suddenly perked up as he saw a movement among the tree's on the opposite side of the camp. His lips moving into a slight smile, he thought **Well kids, show me what you can do…**

**(P.O.V change)**

As the wind continued to sweep across the encampment, the bushes rustled once again. Suddenly, amber eyes flashed from amidst the leaves as a young wolf stepped carefully into the encampment. The encampment was a strange one, a small dingy tent set up at one corner, with a much higher quality tent erected grandly in the middle of the encampment. Nearby, a burnt-out spot showed where the fire had blazed during the evening before the owners had gone to rest. This was of no concern to the wolf, which sniffed the air lightly. Quickly locating the scent it hunted, the wolf padded carefully across the forest floor, making sure not to stand upon anything that might give its location away. Knowing from the scent that the grand tent had to be a decoy, the wolf moved to the smaller one, smelling the presence of two people within sleeping peacefully. Moving forward, the wolf nosed at the entrance, slipping within the tiny tent silently. The wolf eyed the two occupants, both young lads, although one dressed resplendent in fine robes, the other dressed in quieter, darker tones.

Recognising its target right away, the wolf padded forward until it stood over the man in the darker clothing, showing obviously that it had to be a guard of sorts. The wolf brought its muzzle lower until it was level with the throat of the sleeping figure, its breath clouding the air about the muzzle. Suddenly the mans eyes snapped open, in an instant it's arms raised up, grabbing the wolf behind the neck and pulling it down. The wolf yelped in surprise, before trying to struggle free of the grip. "Shh, keep quiet Sasayaku."-the man said in calming tones, which the wolf understood, relaxing its attempt to struggle free. The wolf started growling and whine in strange tones, accented by the occasional kick of its paws and swish of the wolf tail. The man nodded, whispering to himself-"Five foes off to the west, two ninja's and three mercenaries, right?" The wolf nodded slightly in agreement with a short _urf!_ Before resuming its attempt to wriggle out of its master's grip.

Yuroi quietly raised himself up, releasing his grip upon the wolf as he sat straight. Thinking to himself, he quickly thought out what to do next. The previous afternoon they had come up with a plan in this eventuality, and keeping to it would be best. But they hadn't anticipated enemy ninja, which was going to cause problems. The main trap had been to cast a Genjutsu upon the attackers, allowing them to deal with the attackers swiftly, but enemy ninja would be troublesome. Sasayaku didn't seem overtly concerned, so the enemy ninja weren't of a calibre they couldn't defeat, but against ninja any mistake would be fatal. Quickly deciding upon what to do, he said quietly-"Wake up the other two, they know what to do."

With a second _urf!_ The wolf named Sasayaku left the tent quietly. Sighing, Yuroi said-"I'm sure you're awake by now, _Tono_." (1) The other young man sat up, watching Yuroi with some curiosity, rather unbefitting a man whose life was at stake. Sighing to himself, Yuroi said-"There's been a change of plan…"

(P.O.V change)

The three mercenaries eyed the camp from a distance, knowing already that the two tents meant pay day was coming. The work wasn't exactly rewarding this time, but the money would be good enough to get them across the country to where better targets lay and better job opportunities. They had been hired by the two ninja as additional hands on the attack to kill the son of a feudal lord. To say a feudal lord would be a joke in itself, the area that the lord ruled over was tiny and not very prosperous, however it was land wanted by a businessman and he would have it by any unscrupulous means, be it the killing of the heir to the land. Their task was to merely handle any guards that would appear, and retreat once the ninja had finished their more dubious business, a rather easy task for the payment they were getting. Above them, hidden among the tree's, the two ninja were arguing.

"Aniki, you know we shouldn't attack this group!"-the first ninja complained in a whisper, his allegiance shown by the slashed Rain village forehead protector. "I'm telling you, I saw other ninja's, not guards!" The second ninja, running a finger over his spiked blade, replied-"So what? I saw them too, they're brats, taking them down will be easy. Also, they seem to be moving without any kind of group leader, we won't get a chance like this again, killing this target will get us more than enough money." The pair were ex-rain ninja, having fled from the village in fear after the previous regime of Hanzo had suddenly ended. The pair were well known as bullies tied to Hanzo, and the chance that this new ruler would have them killed was pretty high if they had remained in the village, as such they had ran for it, taking easy killing contracts from dodgy clients in order to build up their wealth.

Although the second ninja acted confidently, he knew that it had been years since they had actually been in combat with ninja, having mostly taken jobs against lesser marks. However, what they were facing were still young kids, it may even turn out that the mercenaries would off them before they moved in. All they had to do was kill the target, engaging the ninja wasn't even required, although their deaths would make killing the target easier. The second ninja chuckled to himself as he considered the ludicrous sum they would get for this job, far more than he had expected, had he and his brother not been missing-nin, they would have never gotten the job against the other much more qualified bounty hunters, but the title was enough to instil fear in others, a weapon they had learnt to make use of bullying the villagers within their own village years ago.

"Enough otōto, look at them, they're not even keeping watch, this is easy money, let's collect!"-the second ninja said, before throwing a kunai down into the forest, hitting the tree beside the mercenaries, the sign to start their approach. Standing up, he slowly formed the short seal sequence he had memorized, muttering _"Hitsuji-Inu-Ne"_ Throwing his hands forward, he whispered-_"Hijutsu-Kirisame!"_

(P.O.V change)

The Jounin noticed the rain start to pour all about the encampment, but looking about, he noticed how conveniently localised the rain storm was; only a few metres away from the camp, the rain didn't pour. **Still, not bad** he thought, recognising the technique as a pretty useful one. **Either their ex-hunter nin, or got instruction from one.** Looking down at the camp, he hummed to himself slightly, thinking **Now, your not going to be able to hear or smell them coming, I wonder do you understand that?**

(P.O.V change)

"Shit…"-Yuroi said quietly as he watched the rain pour in. "Ninja technique?"-the decorated young lad asked from nearby. Sighing, Yuroi turned back, saying-"Yep looks like their coming, now you got the plan memorised. The young man grinned as he saluted jokingly, once again not showing any of the fear he should have been. "Hey, act a little afraid…"-Yuroi said as he hooked a finger into a Kunai, looking out the window at the oncoming mercenaries. He smiled as he saw the faces of the mercenaries, looking extremely confused. "Looks like Karen's technique worked!"-Yuroi said, however he was surprised as he was pushed past, the young lad saying-"That makes it time to go, right?" Yuroi shook his head in exasperation as he muttered-"Impatient to get on the way, _Tono_?"

(P.O.V change)

"Aniki, whats happening?"-the first ninja asked, confused. The second ninja cursed, confused as to what had happened. They had dropped into lower boughs to approach the camp, still keeping clear of the hired hands, but that's when things had seemingly gone wrong. No matter how far forward they went, they didn't seem to be reaching the camp, just finding more forest to travel through. The second ninja once again tried to calculate exactly how far they had been planning to go. They had easily gone twice the original distance that he had calculated, and he wasn't the only one who thought so, the mercenaries also having trouble below them. On a hunch, the second ninja threw a couple of kunai in all directions, trying to determine whether their target was concealed. However, nothing unexpected happened, the Kunai thudding into trees all about them.

"Whats going on?"- the second ninja mused. The technique he had used earlier was designed to conceal their movements, as well as remove all foreign chakra that was in contact with the rain. "Wait a second…"-the second ninja exclaimed, realising a fatal flaw in their plan. "Genjutsu!"-he hissed, realising that a Genjutsu, once activated involved chakra going into the body, not chakra outside of the body where the rain would have dissolved it. Realising that he was going to have to cancel his rain technique, he cursed as he released his chakra, ending the rain technique with it. He then refocused his chakra, disrupting what was in his body. With a half seal, and a hissed-"Release!" the Genjutsu hold on the man was ended. Glancing about, he realised that he was still not in the encampment, it having been only a slight amount to the right of him. Looking at the mercenaries and his younger brother, he realised what was happening.

The Genjutsu was a special one, designed to go unnoticed and continue concealment of the target, below the men seemed to near the area, before spinning away, walking in scattered directions. The two ninja's had realised something was up, and had stopped before they scattered too far, but the mercenaries were lost cases, walking in the completely wrong direction. Nearby, he heard his brother shout-"Release!" as he dispelled the Genjutsu too. Turning in a rage, he hissed-"Shut up, your going to give us away!" However, it was too late, out of the side of his eyes he saw two of the young ninja run out of the tent, one lad, one lass, kunai at the ready to defend against attacks. Further away, he saw another two breaking away from the camp, one ninja and their target.

"Bastards are planning to keep us fighting here while our target escaped?"-the second ninja mocked quietly, before jumping over to his brother. "You keep those two kids busy, kill them if you feel like it, I'm going after the target!"-the second ninja hissed, leaping through the tree's as he left his brother the fun part. Rapidly leaping from branch to branch, it didn't take too long to catch up to the target. The young ninja was slowed considerably by his gaudily clothed charge, having had to focus on running rather than leaping through the tree's to escape. The rain ninja chuckled to him as he considered what to do next. "Well, one boy ninja running blind, one target, this is almost too easy." Tapping his weapons pack, he counted. "Nine Kunai left, god when this is over I'm going to make sure I carry explosive notes, killing with Kunai isn't exactly fun…"-he whined to himself before smiling evilly. Hooking his fingers through several Kunai, he whispered-"Eight for the ninja, one for finishing the job!"

The lad known only as Tono ran through the forest behind the other young ninja, his face showing fear at having to run for his life. In front of him, Yuroi shouted encouraging comments back, trying to egg him on. However, the Tono watched in surprise as several objects flew from between the tree's, aiming straight for Yuroi. "Yuroi!"-he shouted out, but the young ninja was too distracted with running. Too late he saw the kunai. Tono could only look on as the kunai embedded themselves in the boy, blood spilling everywhere as they pierced his flesh. Yuroi's face flashed with shock as he went down, his eyes already turning blank as he died. Tono could only look on in fear as a new ninja suddenly appeared in front of him, laughing cruelly as he said-"Psh, the kid got taken down by so little? Not even slightly fun!" The man turned, hooking a finger into a pack as he pulled a kunai out. "Now, I suppose it's time to end this."

The Jounin laughed quietly as he heard the ninja say this, having relocated to see this match. **Don't underestimate those kids** he thought humorously as the ex-rain ninja closed in on the Tono. **Now lads, show me what you're going to do next!**

"Now, I suppose it's time to finish this!"-the rain ninja announced, before he heard a quiet laughing in front of him. Raising an eyebrow, he asked-"What's so funny lad? Going crazy in the face of death?" The young lad barked out with laughter again, an arm reaching out onto his clothes. "No, I just thought your bravado was pretty humorous!"-the lad laughed out as with one clean move he ripped his gaudy robes off. The ninja looked on with surprise, before leaping back away as the real clothing of the lad was shown, the ceremonial hat falling off to reveal a shocking mane of silver, tied back by a ninja headband depicting clouds. The lad crossed his arms as he asked-"Expecting someone else?" However, the missing-nin laughed, having recognised something. "Silver eyes, silver hair, what would be the chances?"-he laughed, tossing his last kunai between his hands. "You're a Tatsumaki, right?"

The lad flinched in surprise, at which the ninja closed in immediately, kunai aiming to cut clean through the lad. However, the lad disappeared in a puff of smoke, the kunai slashing deep into a cloud covered log as he reappeared nearby. "Wow, you caught me off guard with that one, ex-rain then?"-the lad asked. The ninja cursed at having missed the opening, before smiling again. "A Tatsumaki clan member, your clan's bounty is one of the highest I've ever seen, capturing you would get me more money than killing that lord's heir ten times over. Hell, I'd run if you were older, but a brat like you doesn't have a chance against me."-the ninja said, cursing internally that he had wasted so many kunai on the other boy ninja. If he had known he would have been felled so easily, he would have attacked directly to conserve his kunai. **Still, I just have to keep the kid busy until my brother gets here** he thought, putting his hands together as he prepared to use a jutsu.

However, he jumped in surprise as a kunai whistled out of nowhere, burying itself in the ground at his feet. The silver haired lad said-"Glad you could make it Yuroi, everything go well at your end?" **Yuroi? The name of that other brat!** The missing nin thought, whipping his head to the side. Sure enough, in the tree's the lad he had killed was standing there, arms crossed as he coldly watched the ex rain ninja. "But I killed him!"-he exclaimed, turning to where he had left the boys corpse. Sure enough, it was still there, but he suddenly saw it wink, before cracking all over, dissolving into the mud. "Tsuchi Bunshin no Jutsu."-Yuroi called calmly from the tree. The missing nin suddenly realised something. "B-brother…"-he whispered quietly. "Captured, and easily."-Yuroi called from the tree's, having somehow heard the quiet whisper.

"Well, that finishes it!"-the silver haired lad said. Pointing at the rain nin, he said-"Surrender peacefully, or we can just clobber you until your willing to come peacefully!" From the nearby tree, Yuroi punched the trunk, shouting out-"Oi Aki, that wasn't part of the plan! You were supposed to threaten that we would kill his brother if he didn't come quietly!" **Th-They had it all planned out from the beginning… **the missing-nin thought, realising just how badly he had underestimated his enemies. Lowering his kunai, he declared-"I surrender!" The lad called Aki pulled a face, shouting "Yuroi, you bastard, you ruined my moment!" Turning back to the arrested rain ninja, he said-"You asked if I was a Tatsumaki, right? Good guess, Akimoto Tatsumaki, that's the name of who defeated you!"

* * *

**Well, that's the story, Tatsumaki is NOT a known clan of Naruto, it will be a O.C clan I invented myself, with powers completely individual to its clan. It's short, but hopefully sounds alright, again if you think this is good, then say so. I don't really intend to make much of this, this is just something to pass the time until I can clear my writers cramp, but if there are people who want to see more, then I will probably continue doing this story. Well, until the damn writers block is gone, adieu from me!**

**1 Tono is the equivalent of saying Milord or Milady**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, long time since I wrote anything, but I felt like restarting now. Thought i'd give this story some more chapters since i'm bored, and for the Bleach readers, I am working now on that story too, so expect a chappy to be up probably some time this week unless things go south for me.**

**Anyhow, this be the second chapter of my story, hope you enjoy! (It's good to be writting again, forgot how much I enjoyed getting creative!)**

**EDIT: I'm going to try moving this story into the T catagory since it seem's very few adventure readers are amongst the M catagory readers. However, if any think that this stories content should make it M, please tell me promptly so I can correct my mistake, thankee!**

* * *

As they approached the camp, the ninja tied up by chains that Yuroi had brought with him, the two lads called out to the rest of the team. The first to make it was the young wolf, who practically bowled his master over in excitement, licking his face roughly with its tongue. "Sasayaku, c'mon enough already!"-Yuroi complained good naturedly, nudging the wolf away. The wolf seemed to get the hint, having spent its limited excitement at it's reunion with its owner. In turn, Akimoto was almost bowled over by the second newcomer, a young kunoichi dressed in an earthen cloak who grabbed onto Akimoto, earning an extremely jealous glance from Yuroi. Akimoto raised his hand in apology to Yuroi, who he knew had a crush on Karen. "Aki-kun, are you alright? You're not injured are you?"-Karen asked, as Akimoto tried to disentangle her arms. "Jeez Karen, I keep telling you to stop that!"-Akimoto complained, trying to make it clear to his comrade he wasn't taking any delight in the contact.

Akimoto had a closer connection with Karen than Yuroi, something the lad had always held against Akimoto since their team was assembled. Karen and Akimoto had grown up as childhood friends, and while they looked close, neither shared any real feelings for the other besides close friendship, something Akimoto was forced to constantly recite to Yuroi. Akimoto didn't know why their team was assembled like this when there would obviously be such emotional problems, but after fighting alongside Yuroi, he wouldn't trade him away for any other gennin. Yuroi always made up for his rash nature by being the brains of the operation, as well as a skilled ninja himself.

Having successfully separated himself from Karen, he asked-"How's our second captor and the real _Tono_?" The second name seemed to get a weak tug on the chain he and Yuroi were holding onto together, but he doubted the ninja could give any kind of resistance, before they had tied him up they had administered a strong paralytic drug that Karen had given them to make sure he wouldn't cause trouble. Karen pointed over to the new fire she had started, having had to fetch new wood since the nearby wood had been dampened by the earlier technique. Nearby, the real, much more obese Tono was amusing himself by poking the first captive with an incredibly long branch, making sure to keep incredibly far away from the captive. Akimoto sighed quietly at the sight, wishing once again they had never agreed to take this mission.

The mission was supposed to be a C-rank, but even without the weak ninja assault they just got through, the supposed son of the lord was insufferably obnoxious, complaining about everything and causing general problems for the team. More than once Yuroi had been forced to stop Akimoto from pummelling the client, although once they both had to stop Karen from killing him when he had slapped her backside on passing. Originally, Karen had tried to be the liaison between team and brat, but Yuroi had to take her place following that incident. Even now, Akimoto wondered if that was such a great idea, the dangerous look that Yuroi gave their client now that the fat boy was looking the opposite way gave him chills.

However, before anything could spark of between them, a sudden gust of wind announced the arrival of their absent sensei. With reactions fast as lightning itself, a storm of shuriken flew across the air, targeting the disturbance that Yuroi and Akimoto had sensed before they even looked to see their target, both ninja attacking their sensei simultaneously. The fat lord squeaked in surprise as the weapons shrieked through the air, once again diving to the ground as he had done in fear the last two times this had happened. While the absurd look of shurikens flying towards the darker faced ninja that had just appeared within the clearing would have looked to any onlooker as an attack filled with killing intent, to the two young ninja, this was as commonplace a greeting for their sensei as shaking hands.

Even though the sharp killing wheels flew through the forest air straight for him, the older Jounin simply smiled lightly, a loud _*shing*_ of metal upon metal ringing out as he drew a blade from behind his back. "Well, evening to you to."-the jounin said easily as the blade whirled about in his hands at eye blurring speed, every shuriken batted out of the air in turn, flying wildly through the air as the fat client continued to squeal like a stuck pig. In comparison, the only female in the clearing just rolled her eyes at the spectacle, before kneeling before the fire, pulling a small backpack from the pile nearby to herself.

Even as the last shuriken was knocked down, flying straight and true into the heart of the small campfire much to the Tono's upset, a disturbance of dirt behind the taller man was all that announced the end of a ninja's ninpou. Only those with well trained eyes would be able to see the flash of his silver mane as Akimoto finished his Cloud Dance (1) taijutsu movement, a fierce smile covering his features, his eyes gleaming as a silver katana, hidden up the inside of his sleeve and now revealed, pierced the air before him, aiming for the open back of the older ninja. However, much to his chagrin, the taller Jounin easily sidestepped the movement, having predicted this back attack, the blade within his hands already tossed high in the air as his hands moved in a rapid blur, seal after seal formed with insane speed, the man's lazy smile noticeable as he moved in close towards the young gennin, moving around the thrust katana.

"He's using jutsu already!"-Yuroi shouted at his partner dashing straight for the pair, a kunai drawn in one hand as he tried to move to Akimoto's aid. "Tch!"-Akimoto hissed as he tried to move away, even as his sensei moved his right hand up to his move towards him, his jutsu already completed. Akimoto already knew what was to come next, but smiled fiercely at his sensei's lazy expression.

"Nice try… Yuroi!"-the Jounin said unexpectedly as his head suddenly turned away from the silver haired boy. Out of the Jounin's blind spot, the young wolf leapt, already further ahead than his master, fangs bared as he leapt the distance right for the Jounin, no noise coming from its throat as the intelligent wolf followed his master's order to attack silently.

**Hm, he noticed** Akimoto thought as the wolf suddenly yelped with surprise, the Jounin shouting-"Suiton: Suijinheki!" The wolf ran headfirst into a large wall of water, the Jounin instantly amplifying the water source from his mouth into a formidable barrier of water, the small tidal wave instantly engulfing the young wolf. With a twist of his head, the Jounin went to blow the other ninja back with the same technique, the wave of water continuing to be fired from his mouth. Yuroi was still too far away to help as the wall of water suddenly changed focus, even though Akimoto had leapt back as the water had targeted the wolf, he hadn't gained enough distance from the Jounin.

_*Craaackle!*_ **Heh, what do you know?** The Jounin thought as in that instant, he realised he had fallen for a trap. Through the wall of water that was spreading before him, he could see the young Gennin, about to be engulfed in the tidal wave. However, the instant he heard the noise, he realised that everything had gone to his students plans. Surrounding the young ninja, his smile as fierce as it was when they began, was almost an aura of electricity. **I see, the wolf was the real distraction, not him** the Jounin realised as he tried to quickly cut off the source of the water, still connected to his mouth, the only water source he could have used for this technique.

However, the power of his own technique, his most powerful close range defensive skill, and thus religiously trained to almost perfection, backfired. His technique was too lethally fast, and before he could end it, Akimoto was swept up by the tidal wave of water. The effect was instant, the Raiton Jutsu the young ninja had used instantly transferring its full force into the water itself, the entire enclave of tree's lit up as the tidal wave sparked with electricity. There was no way to outrace lightning, and the Jounin was instantly shocked by the conductive jutsu, gritting his teeth strongly.

He knew this technique, Raiton: Kaminari Chōeki (2). Rather than being destructive, this was closer to a medical ninja technique in effect, if not in chakra manipulation. Rather than causing damage, it overloaded the electrical circuits inside the targets body, scrambling the nerve signals temporarily, a technique for capturing enemies. However, it was a limited technique, due to needing direct contact with the ninja to be effective. **And I let it happen too…** the Jounin thought as he watched his technique successfully send the young Gennin flying away, or at least tried too. His body had lost motor control, and he was falling to the ground.

The effect didn't last long, only a few seconds. The way Akimoto had transferred the charge was weak, the sheer amount of water he had sent the charge through had weakened the technique massively. However, that was all that was needed, in that time Yuroi instantly closed the distance, leaping onto his sensei's prone body. With a swift movement, the ninja was immobilized, even if he had lost control of his body, Yuroi took no chances, pinning his limbs with his knees and forcing his foe's chest down with his free hand as he lay his Kunai over his target's throat, smirking with victory as he declared "Our victory, Sensei."

"Nice try, but I think not."-a voice called from Yuroi's left. Looking up with shock written all over his face, the Gennin looked at the direction the voice called from. Sure enough, leaning there against a tree, his lazy smile ever in place, their squad leader watched his young charge. "Damn."-Yuroi exclaimed as he looked down at what he was pinning… and blanched with shock and possibly fear. Nearby, Akimoto dragged himself out of a bush, his ninja uniform soaked but grinning like a Cheshire cat as he shouted-"Did ya get him, Yuroi?" However, he also froze as he looked upon the scene before him.

"Yuuurooi-kuuuun!"- a female voice said, with anger growing greater with every syllable. Yuroi almost squeaked alike the fat Tono who still hid nearby, his quivering form looking like a fat ball. Below his body, still pinned down with Kunai at her throat, was Karen. Their Sensei had used her as a substitute just as Yuroi had leapt to pin him. Wrenching the Kunai away from her throat, Yuroi quickly gabbled out-"I-I-I'm so sorry Karen! I h-had no idea Sensei would d-do something like that, it wasn't part of the p-plan!" Karen still glared at him with ever growing anger, breathing rapidly in rage as she shouted-"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR TOUCHING YOU BAKA!" All of them, Sensei, Gennin, even the fat Tono who had managed to uncurl himself from his armadillo impression just to see this, looked down.

Sure enough, just as he had planned to force his Sensei to the ground, so he was doing so to Karen now. But his hand wasn't just touching her clothing, Akimoto knew Karen long enough that she wouldn't have been all that upset, even in this situation if all Yuroi was doing was pinning her down following making such a huge mistake. But his hand had picked the worst possible place to force a woman down. Smack under his palm, was Karen's right breast. Akimoto couldn't have believed it possible that Yuroi could have gone more pale than he had before now, but faced with the prospect that not only had he pinned down his love interest, but he was now groping her, he was now whiter than chalk.

With mind blurring speed, faster than even their Sensei could register, the medical/genjutsu kunoichi, who had very limited Taijutsu training in comparison to her two Taijutsu specialist comrades, squarely punched the young Gennin in the face. With force that even had the Jounin raising an eyebrow, Yuroi flew upwards and away, flying quite a distance, before landing with almost a sickening crunch, his body folding backwards on itself as he hit the ground headfirst, before his body joined him in a heap. The enclave was silent, even the blubbering Tono had frozen in fear. Karen easily picked herself off the floor with no person to pin her down, and stormed back to the campfire, but not before giving the heap across the way a scathing look that probably would kill if Yuroi was in any condition to have seen it. By the campfire, the fat Tono edged away as subtly as he could from the killing aura the girl emanated.

Sensei and student continued to stare at the silent heap that represented Yuroi, the Jounin just simply asking-"Do you think he's still alive over there?"

* * *

**Aaaand that's a wrap, cya next time!**

**Also, since I am going to start doing this story now, I will point out now for those who have read my bleach story. I am going to try and create unique main charecters, Yoshirou of Bleach and Akimoto of Naruto will hopefully turn out as individuals apiece. Akimoto will be a headstrong and brash charecter, think Naruto like, but more intelligent and powerful, and also despite how i've depicted him with Karen, a womanizer, and a bad one at that. Also, i've hinted in the first chapter, but I have devised quite a dark past for him, suffice to say that he didn't have a very happy childhood, waaaiiiitt, this sounds like the generic formula for all of Naruto charecters... oh well, stick with a formula that works well! **

**If people think that Yoshirou and Akimoto are starting to sound alike at any time, please tell me! I want to keep their persona's seperate, but I may make mistakes, so don't hesitate to say! Also, please review, the stories lifeblood is reviews! Not only do they give me as the author a buzz to feel the story is read, but it helps me pick up on mistakes and improve my work, so any critical analysis are wanted!**

**(Also, who wants to guess who our Jounin instructor is? I've dropped several hints, from his attitude to his looks to his techs, so kudos to whomever guesses right!)**

**(1) Think alike to Lee's Shadow of the Dancing Leaf, that stupidly fast movement that perfectly follows a foe's movements almost like teleportation. Instead, the concept is closer to Shunshin no Jutsu, but more Taijutsu based.**

**(2) This is a self invented technique, namely Raiton: Thunder Imprisonment, or Thunder Goddess Imprisonment if you want to read it that way.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for my Bleach Readers if you see this, i've kind of lost inspiration for the story again, every time I start to type, it just doesn't get further than two sentences before I give up for the day, that next chapter is just going to have to wait for a while, I'm sorry XP.**

**Well, once again it's an update for the Naruto Story. To be honest, I don't know why I bother with it, in all the time it's been up, I have had a grand total of (DRUM ROLL PLZ!)**

***Fanfare!***

**2 Readers**

**Yes, in just over a year that this has been up, only two people have bothered to read it, sucks to be me -.-**

**Oh well, I can understand if people don't like the story and therefore don't read it, but please, for the love of Kami, DONT JUST IGNORE IT! I can take haters and dislikers, but ignoring it entirely just hurts too much *cries***

**Oh well, can't stop a fanfic writer! Even if he is ignored, he will still write! (He will just cry over the keyboard as he does so, i'm surprised I haven't had an electric shock yet from it 0.0)**

**Oh well, on with the chapter! (to whomever reads it, hopefully one person this year will.)**

* * *

"Owch, t-that stings…"-Yuroi muttered to himself as he carefully tested his swollen jaw, trying to figure out just how long this would take to heal. He quickly ducked his head in silence when Karen gave him another scathing look from her seat, DISTINCTLY opposite the campfire to where Yuroi had chosen to sit. After a few moments of silence, Karen once again returned her attention to her bowl before her, attacking her food with vengeance as if she imagined she was pummelling someone. "Yare, yare…"-the Jounin murmured as he looked at the way the two Gennin were acting, before turning his head to talk to the only good mood Gennin amongst the trio. To his disappointment and slight annoyance, Akimoto had vanished once more from the campfire, instead on the opposite side of the camp in the darkness, once again practicing by himself.

"San-hyaku nii-juu, san-hyaku nii-juu ichi…"-Akimoto counted aloud between gritted teeth as he tensed his arm muscles, sweat beading on his forehead as he practiced pull ups on a nearby tree in his full ninja gear, his usually hidden katana blade strapped to his back now he was no longer expecting an attack opportunity from his sensei. "Hey, Akimoto, you goanna take a break over there?"-the Jounin called over to the struggling Gennin. "Huh?"-Akimoto said in surprise at being addressed while he was exercising and turned swung about on the tree branches to face the Jounin.

"Naw, I'm good, Darui-sensei! I need to do my five hundred since I screwed up again!"-Akimoto cheerily called over despite the trembling in his arms now he had rested them. Shaking his head in amusement at his students words, Darui repeated his request-"How many times have I told you not to waste your energy while we are on missions? You don't need to play a punishment game every time you guys fail to beat me, follow Yuroi's example and just prepare for the next time." Akimoto just grunted, ignoring his Sensei's level headed request with what could normally be considered insubordination.

**Why oh why was I made the squad leader for this guy?** Darui wondered internally as he watched the defiant ninja get back to his exercises. **Sorry Raikage-sama, but I'm just no good at dealing with kids** the Jounin apologised to himself as he chuckled slightly. However, he was saved not by a sudden change in heart to be willing to listen to his Sensei, but by an ominious growl from the young Ninja's stomach. With a yelp of surprise at the betrayal of his own body, Akimoto accidentally let go of the branch, falling back to the ground with a loud thud.

Alerted by the loud noise from her fellow student, Karen seemed to snap out of her mood for a second, laughing slightly as she shouted over-"Aki-kun, there's some food ready over here if your that desperate." With a grunt of-"Urusai!", the silver haired ninja rolled back over to get back up. Intent on ignoring the outburst and getting back to his exercise, he reached for the branch again, only to fall short as his stomach protested once more. "Okay, okay!"-Akimoto relented almost to himself as he gave up on his exercise and walked back to the campfire.

Taking his spot once again, he noticed as usual their charge was silently stuffing his face once more, not deigning to give his charges any acknowledgements of their presence or even their efforts in making his food. Luckily, nobody at the camp could be bothered to talk to him anyway, so there were no arguments at the small sizes of their portions, Yuroi and Akimoto, even their sensei, just glad to get some food from the chef. Luckily for all three men who lacked any ability to cook, Karen was very competent, enough that if she ever failed to be a ninja, Akimoto was sure she could make it in the restaurant industry, even something as simple as rabbits trapped from the forests had been somehow glorified into an incredibly tasty stew.

With the food now before him, Akimoto could only grin as he announced-"Itadakimasu!" and eagerly started digging in. Karen smiled happily at the sight of her cooking being enjoyed, which gave Yuroi some hope that she might be in a better mood towards him. Finishing his bowl of food off, he placed his bowl down to his side where Sasayaku had been lying eagerly, awaiting this moment since he had already polished off the pieces of rabbit Karen had given him earlier. As the young wolf attacked what stew was left on the bowl with gusto, Yuroi cleared his through quietly, before hesitantly saying-"Thank you for the food, Karen…" However, much to his distress, he was entirely ignored by the still moody Kunoichi, who made a point of trying to chat eagerly with their sensei about what had happened earlier that day instead of acknowledging him.

Sensing his friends distress, Akimoto leaned over to the now thoroughly miserable Yuroi, carefully avoiding the rotund shape of their client as he whispered-"Don't worry too much about it, knowing Karen, she will have forgiven and forgotten all about it by tomorrow, just give her some space, okay?" However, this had the opposite effect as the Gennin seemed to draw further into himself, muttering over and over-"She think's I'm a pervert, she hates me…" Even Sasayaku seemed to notice his mood, whining quietly beside him in worry.

"Okay, sorry but I think we have all had enough of this now."-Darui announced, also adding his now empty bowl to Yuroi's bowl for the hungry wolf to lick clean. All three Gennin looked up to their sensei from around the campfire, even the Tono deigned to lift one piggy eye to watch him, even though his hands still continued to shovel food into his mouth. Darui seemed to hesitate now he had everyones attention, before adopting his smile again as he said-"Sorry for forcing it on you, but we all need to work together now. I know we are out of the woods for this mission since we eliminated the last group that was following, but I don't want a little prank like me using a student for a substitution to cause a rift here."

Karen smiled in a strange way as she said-"Don't worry Sensei, I don't have any bad feelings over using me as a substitution during training for Aki-kun." Yuroi visibly winced as they all realised simultaneously she had deliberately forgotten to mention him. Shaking his head, Darui muttered under his breath-"It wasn't really me who desperately needed to be forgiven…" Once again silence filled the campsite, only punctuated by the loud snuffling from the wolf's eager eating.

"Well… how about how well you think we did today?"-Akimoto asked, eager not only to change the conversation, but to also hear how well he did. Mentally thanking the Gennin for picking something that they could talk about for a good while, Darui settled into his (very) rarely used Sensei mentality as he delivered his verdict.

"Now, regarding how today went, I would say you did well-"-Darui started, but was interrupted by a-"Yes!" from Akimoto as he pumped his fist. Quickly realising he had interrupted his teacher and was being stared at by everyone, his face became slightly flushed with embarrassment, and he quickly settled back down. Smiling lazily at the enthusiasm his student showed, Darui continued.

"Now, like I was saying, I WOULD say you did well, but you were facing some incredibly amateurish ninja today. Not only did you outnumber the ninja, they were generally unskilled. Even if they had by some means obtained a useful technique such as the Mist Rain jutsu, the proof of their lack of skill being that Yuroi's Tsuchi Bunshin wasn't dispelled despite this technique being able to eat away at chakra. If that had happened, then your plan would have been ruined."

"Actually, I was aware that wouldn't happen."-Yuroi suddenly interjected, interested now they were doing an analytical study of their performance. "Ho, care to explain?"-Darui asked, intrigued as to how Yuroi would answer this. Raising a finger, Yuroi explained-"First, assuming the technique was a match to the Kirigakure Hunter-nin jutsu, then it means all jutsu but the user's is cancelled. That would include the other ninja since we were dealing with a pair."

Darui only shook his head at hearing this though, calmly countering-"But that would have meant they had one person capable of jutsu, with you none, what if they decided that was a justified risk?" However, Yuroi smirked as he raised his second finger, continuing-"Secondly and finally, Karen's genjutsu trap activated. Karen's trap genjutsu is incredible in its ability to subtly affect the enemy without their notice." Pausing for a second, he cast his glance to Karen to see if she would react to his praise, but she kept a stony façade regardless. Disappointed, he continued-"The cost of this subtlety is the delicacy of the traps, they are easily dispelled once discovered, and the Kirisame technique should have been able to destroy such chakra based traps. However, it didn't, therefore it was safe to assume all techniques would work the same."

Darui nodded slowly at the young Gennin's reasoning, once again surprised at how sharp he was. "Well, if you have considered it that far, then well done. Anyway, back to what I was saying. Once again, everybody worked well together, Karen's genjutsu worked well enough to allow you to ignore the mercenaries, and well done to Sasayaku as well Yuroi, your wolf did well in ambushing the unaware ninja and taking him down without a struggle. Now…"

Now Darui cast his eyes to Akimoto and paused for a moment. Shaking his head slowly, he said-"You on the other hand did not play your role well, as Yuroi reported, you refused to use the Henshin jutsu to make yourself better look the part of the Tono. If any of the enemies had actually known what the Tono looked like, then there would have been a large complication."

"But Sensei, I can't run like that, can I?"-Akimoto complained, trying desperately to create an excuse rather than just admit that he didn't like the idea of running around looking like a fat slob. While he didn't voice the second opinion, there was a burst of outrage from their guest as he spluttered, his jowls quivering in the cold night air as he cried-"You insolent mongrel, how dare you implicate that I cannot perform any better than your worthless self!" All three Gennin looked at the indignant boy in all his resplendent girth with incredulous looks, which only served to further infuriate him, causing his face to turn beet red as he spluttered, unable to even gather his wits enough to shout at them.

"Stop that right now guys."-Darui ordered, although his lack of any kind of authoritive tone or look didn't really help his cause. However, all of the students knew well enough to stop when ordered by the lazy man, for they all knew he reported directly to the Raikage, and they all feared his temper, and thus they fell silent and shamefaced immediately. Seeing them cowed as thus, the fat boy calmed down, once again looking down on all three of them as he tried to put them down, telling them-"Know your place you mongrels." However, his rotund appearance and memories of him squealing from earlier made this phrase have absolutely no effect on their morale; even Sasayaku tilted his head sideways slightly as if in confusion.

Coughing once more, Darui continued to tell Akimoto off. "Secondly, you handed your foe information that could have proved problematic, you know already the basics, you went through the academy process, and one of the top warnings is to never freely give out personal information that an enemy can use against you, your identity is one of the first things you must protect, especially if you hail from a well known clan, your name alone can give away vital information such as the techniques you can use, your potential as a target, even your combat strength can be estimated merely from your name, you of all people should know this the most."

Akimoto's features tensed slightly upon hearing this, something that Darui didn't fail to notice, even if Akimoto remained silent. Just like the sensei said, he understood the importance of his own name being leaked to the enemy, time and time again had he been warned, even beaten just for giving his identity away freely. After all, there were always those who targeted other ninja's just to acquire their abilities, something that the Cloud Village had done many times in their reputable past, even he had been abducted already just for his name, after all, Akimoto already knew that he wasn't originally from the Cloud.

However, Akimoto laughed loudly, surprising the others as he scratched his head nervously, replying-"I guess I just forgot, it's not like it matters much since we were going to capture them anyway, right sensei?" Darui kept silent for a second, obviously recognising Akimoto's attempt to hide away his sudden lapse caused by mentioning his past. However, rather than say more, Darui shrugged, picking up a tiny stone from nearby and casting it into the fire as he said-"I guess not, just be careful in future."

Akimoto beamed in reply, before his eyes suddenly lit up with new fire, asking-"So, how well did we do against you this time?" Yuroi also perked up at hearing this, interest kindled once more. Darui decided to stress his thoughts, leaning back as he starting going *hmm* as if in deep thought. Of course, he already had decided to congratulate the two, after all, they had actually made him work to escape this time, even if he had won, he had been hit by Akimoto's jutsu, and in his own mind, if you were hit by an enemy's jutsu you were dead, the only reason he was fine was because Akimoto had once again held back, using a non-lethal jutsu rather than one with killing intent, despite Darui having initially told the pair that they had to come at him with killing intent if they wanted to beat him.

**Well, I think that but they came pretty close even if one of them was being half baked about it…** Darui realised, chuckling slightly as he realised the implications that he, a Jounin, had almost been outmanoeuvred by two Gennin. Both Gennin's looks turned to confusion as they heard the chuckle from their sensei, not fully sure just what it meant. Nearby, the fat tono grunted something that sounded suspiciously to Karen's ears an insult to their sensei, before picking his massive girth from his seated position, walking indignantly back to the tents without bothering to deign the ninja with the information that he was obviously retiring for the night. Not that any ninja there really cared what their annoying charge thought.

"Well, you didn't do too badly this time."-Darui finally relented as he swung his body back into a seating position, his shaggy head regarding his two charges. He would have praised them more, but he knew the risks of growing complacent of your skills, so he was always stingy with his praise when it came to their mock battles. However, it seemed his pupils had caught onto this faster than he had hoped, Akimoto once again pumping his fist energetically with a beaming smile across his face, even Yuroi managed a confident smirk as he watched his partner's antics, Karen just rolling her eyes at both of them, before picking up a nearby branch and poking disinterestedly at the campfire.

Coughing quietly again to get their attention back, Darui continued-"Like I was saying, not too bad. I'm guessing that the plan was once again thought up by Yuroi?" However, Yuroi shook his head, before casting a nervous glance at Karen, Akimoto in turn happily explaining-"Nope, we actually asked Karen first if she had any idea's, and she thought a paralyzing type jutsu might catch you off guard, right Karen?" Karen, suddenly noticing she was the centre of attention from around the campfire now, blushed slightly as she cast her eyes down, mumbling-"I only suggested to Aki-kun that he could try using his Kaminari Chōeki jutsu for the match."

**So, in a way it was a whole team effort?** Darui mused as Akimoto beamed happily, continuing-"After that, I spent my free time this morning before we left camp brushing up on that old technique in secret, after all I haven't used it before in real battle, while Yuroi planned out the attack we would use around it, it was his idea to try and counter your defensive jutsu with its lightning based effect!" Darui smiled ruefully at this, once again slightly regretting that he had promised not to follow the two Gennin if they left the camp to practice for battle, since he knew that they would be most likely preparing to beat him anyway. Yuroi nodded to Akimoto's speech, continuing in more detail-

"Whenever you are pressed into close range battle suddenly, I noticed you use the Suiton: Suijuinheki as a counter to throw your foe off balance so you can either counter charge for one on one battle with your Kenjutsu, or buy time to use your Kekkei Genkai jutsu's rather long and intricate hand seal combination, so I came up with a plan that I would hold back, while Sasayaku…" At the mention of the young wolfs name, there was an accommodating enthusiastic howl from the young wolf beside his master, earning him a rub behind the ears from Yuroi. "…and Akimoto would attack at close range. Since you would counter pretty much immediately, Akimoto was to attack first, with Sasayaku a second afterwards from your blindside. No doubt you would notice Sasayaku's attack, even if he was silent, so you would have to turn and counter him first."

At this point, Yuroi's smirk grew even wider as he said-"Once you would lose eye contact with Akimoto, he could start his jutsu, luckily since it has a pretty low amount of hand seals needed due to it mostly being just nature manipulation to force lightning out of his body, he had ample time while you countered Sasayaku to activate the jutsu. When you turned back to also blow him away, the two jutsu would come into contact, leaving you defenceless even if you sent Akimoto flying. After that, it was a simple matter of reaching and pinning you down sensei."

About halfway through the second part, Akimoto suddenly realised where this conversation was about to go, and he saw the slightly evil glint that came across his sensei's eyes. As quietly as he could manage, he carefully started to shift away from the fire, ever so slowly, just enough so that he was not going to be in the way of what was going to happen next. Darui noticed this movement, and realised that Akimoto had just betrayed his partner, if he had remained in place, there would have been at least a temporary shield from what would take place next. However, the expression of fear on Akimoto's face was clearly justified in his Sensei's mind; he knew what was about to happen next as Yuroi finally finished his speech, smirking victoriously at his sensei. **Oh I'm going to enjoy this, sorry Yuroi, but is too good an opportunity to be missed.**

"So, you're telling me everything went according to your intricate plan? Every single thing went as you expected?"-Darui asked, a lazy smile forming on his face as he tried to keep his features from giving him away. At this, unnoticed to Yuroi, Karen's posture suddenly stiffened. Akimoto noticed this though, carefully trying to increase the speed of his backpedalling without giving himself away. However, Yuroi was intoxicated by the feel of success upon explaining his plan, his own thoughts going through his memory to the expression of surprise on his Sensei's face as his body started to fall, almost ragdoll like to the floor. Beside him, Sasayaku suddenly started whimpering unnoticed by his master, the young wolf he could only think to be an dangerous, almost predatory aura coming from the young Kunoichi, and it was frightening the stout hearted wolf. No amount of battles had prepared the wolf for the fear it was feeling now, his tail tucking into the side of its body as the wolf tried to flatten itself on the ground, making itself as small of a target as possible. With finality, Yuroi finally declared the words that would seal his doom.

"Everything went just as I had planned, Sensei!"

That was it, neither Akimoto or Sasayaku would stay around for this, Akimoto abandoning his plan to escape unnoticed as the wind suddenly expelled outwards from around him, a sure sign of his Taijutsu technique he used in battle to attack now being used to retreat. Sasayaku gave into his fear too, abandoning his master as he ran with his tail tucked between his legs for the tents. Yuroi noticed these movements, looking about him now in confusion as silently, Karen stood up, her brown shoulder length hair now falling forward over her face to hide her features. Even Darui was now starting to feel intimidated, wondering if this meant he was going to have to replace a member of his squad already.

"….So….it was all part….of your….plan?"-Karen quietly asked, the fire dying down as if in fear of her almost whispered words. Yuroi's body tensed up, his gaze still looking towards the tent where his normally faithful partner had dived into to hide, his muzzle now poking out between the gap in the tent flaps as he whimpered, afraid not only of the Kunoichi, but afraid for his masters sake as well. But even as faithful and brave as the wolf was, even the threat on his master's life wasn't enough to bring him out to protect him, that aura around the Kunoichi promised pain and torture on a level that even permeated his animal mind.

"YUROI, RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"-Akimoto bellowed out from the nearby treetops where he had retreated to, desperately trying to rouse his friend from his frozen posture. Darui almost wished that he hadn't done this now, he really now realised that his premonition of having to replace a squad member might be true. **Almost…** Darui stressed in his thoughts though.

Even nearby, the two ninja they had knocked unconscious and trussed up seemingly curved into protective balls, their self-preservation instincts kicking in even though they had both lost conscious long ago and were under a tranquilizer that would keep them that way for a good few days yet.

However, all was for naught, Yuroi was frozen like a rabbit in the headlights. Slowly, ever so slowly, his head turned, away from the tents, where his once faithful wolf whimpered for him, away from the treetops where his fellow Gennin continued to bellow out to him, away from his sensei who was wearing an almost apologetic expression across his features, and towards the Kunoichi who had addressed him. He didn't even move an inch as slowly, both the girl's hands reached towards her thigh, where her pouch of ninja weapons was strapped.

On a hunch, Darui put both of his hands together into a seal, quietly murmuring the words-"Kai." However, the fact that Akimoto, the childhood friend of this now very, very dangerous looking Kunoichi had not attempted to do so made him believe even as he tried to release it that this was most definitely not a Genjutsu, but real life. Nothing changed even after he made the motions needed to dispel a Genjutsu, so Darui realised that this seeming aura that surrounded the girl, that terrified the wolf, that died down the fire, that even had unconscious Ninja trembling in fear and seemingly paralyzed Yuroi in place, was the real thing.

**Remind me never to get on her bad side…** Darui mused silently as Yuroi's head finally stopped its slow turning motion, eyes wide in fear as he regarded the sight before him. Quietly, ever so quietly, Karen almost whispered-"I congratulate you for not running, Yuroi-kun…" As her hands were pulled free of the pouch, Darui finally started sweating in fear himself, even if Yuroi had long ago been covered in a damp sheen from fear driven sweat. Kunai he could handle, Shuriken he could handle, hell, explosive tags he could handle, but what Karen had drawn from her pouch made the Jounin tremble in fear himself, as he remembered just what classification his young student came under.

**Medical Nin….** Darui thought in a stupor as he regarded the numerous syringes that sprung forth between the Kunoichi's fingers, each one containing something different, varying from a viscous looking clear liquid, to a purple looking liquid that seemingly boiled within the tube. Now he truly feared for Yuroi's life. The sensei tried to bring his hands up, to form some kind of seal that would enable him to use a jutsu that might just save the boy, but it was to no avail, now he was also paralyzed in fear, he couldn't even utter a word to try and dissuade the Kunoichi.

Somewhere deep in his thoughts, he couldn't help but marvel at Akimoto in the treetops, still bellowing out to his friend, trying to encourage him to run. **He's able to shrug off this aura enough to still move and shout? **Darui wondered, but also realizing that even if he could, Akimoto was making no attempt to try and save his friend directly, just shouting his throat raw from the safety of the tree's.

"Now…"-Karen finally said, her head finally raising up from its low position to look directly at Yuroi, her face now clear for all to see as her hair fell past her features and down to her shoulders once more. Once again, Darui wanted to try and use the dispel for genjutsu, but realised now that he couldn't lift his arms to do so. **For the love of all things holy, I hope that's a genjutsu… **Darui thought to himself as he saw the Kunoichi's eyes.

Yuroi finally broke free from his fear, those eyes instilling terror so deep in his soul it finally overrode his frozen state. Almost screaming, he tried to make for the treeline, to escape what was about to come.

He only got halfway.

* * *

**And that's that, Chapter over!**

**I do hope somebody is actually reading this now, and this isn't just going to go unnoticed for the next year, I did have a brilliant plan for this story, but I lost *oomph* when nobody read it!**

**For those who are interested, no, I have no plans to have Akimoto and Karen together, as I have stated, they are childhood friends and will remain that, although they are closer than just friends, so don't be surprised at some of the scenes I will have, perhaps it would be better to imagine them as almost like siblings, same for Yuroi and Akimoto, although Yuroi is going to carry an ongoing grudge over how close Aki and Karen are.**

**I'm trying to go for a well balanced team, I don't want to have a Sakura situation, where the girl on the team is only good for whining and emotional bollocks, as such she's a medical and genjutsu ninja, skills that neither of her comrades have, and make her an integral part of the team, rather than just a dead weight. Mentality Sakura but tougher yet also more open and caring of others.**

**Yuroi is a Taijutsu ninja, with tracking skills and excellent strategist, combine Shikamaru with Kiba and a lil bit of Sasuke arrogance and you have him. **

**Akimoto on the other hand is just a bonkers mix, he has Naruto's hyperactivity and optimism, Lee's dedication to hard work, Sasuke's kind of overbearing genius skill (tempered by Naruto's dumb attitude), but with additional aspects from charecters not from the Naruto-verse (can anyone guess who?). Also, since he is an O.C main charecter, it's likely that I will accidentally merge traits from Yoshirou of my Bleach story into him along the way, so he should become a very interesting charecter.**

**Anyhow, hopefully this might get a reader some time soon, if it does, I will be ecstatic! If not, I will cry...**

**As usual, Reviews are appreciated and encouraged!**

**Seeya all next time!**

**P.S I'm bumping the status back to M for this story, so I can have total freedom of what to write, bad language, bloody scenes, hell, I may even try some lemon if I feel like it (good practice for if I want to use it in my Bleach story XP), just saying if anybody is curious why I changed the rating yet again.**


End file.
